Forgotten love remembered
by nanashiakina
Summary: Vegeta and Goku become lovers but due to a bonding failsafe that allow for a forced bond to be broken Vegeta forgets! AU, to a point and ages will be changed a bit!
1. Chapter 1

I do not OWN anything DBZ I just love Goku(kakarot) and vegeta getting freaky together!

Waking up shaking, Goku knew it was going to be a long couple of weeks for once he was glad all his children were out with their mates and not here, he does vaguely remember telling Gohan that his heat was coming soon and that he would like to be alone for it because the last thing he wanted to do is set off the submissive cubs and have a house full of horny Saiyan's.

The heat under his skin was making it hard to think, kicking the blankets from his body he didn't care at the moment where they landed or if they survived his heat or not. he ached and knew it wasn't going to end anytime soon because he didn't have a mate to ease the need to be taken.

Slowly reaching between his legs he gripped his already throbbing cock, stroking himself he whined it wasn't enough this time, with his right hand he put two fingers inside himself with a shuddering sigh it was better but not what he really wanted, he wanted his Prince to fuck him till he was a mass of moaning submissive needy Saiyan.

Rocking his hips he changed angles and went deeper into himself whimpering he was close to getting off but for some reason he just couldn't get off, could not reach that blissful point, the first time cumming with his heat was always the hardest then he would just always cum easier and easier each time after.

Goku was so involved in trying to pleasure himself he didn't hear anyone come in or feel them watching him he was hot and ached with the need to be filled and he was doing his best with what he had- Himself.

Vegeta was pissed he had been told that Kakarot was not going to be sparing this week and would not give any reason other then he was going to be to busy for one to two weeks. Getting dressed in his usual armor he opened his bedroom window and headed out to the Son household

Reading the others Ki to make sure he was home it was bouncing fluctuating weirdly, now more curious than angry for not having an adequate sparring partner he tried to think of a reason his comrades energy would be acting the way it was... He had an idea and if it was true he may enjoy this day more than he had hoped with a genuine smile he kept flying.

Touching down outside the home he could smell the younger saiyan's earthy musk scent and it was causing his body to react, it was thick in the air along with every pheromone saying fuck me I am ready to breed, it made sense now how strong Kakarot was because he was a bata, a breeder, a carrier, Damada, he even as a third class would have out ranked himself because of his power-level and being a Dama

Walking through the house he was almost overwhelmed by the scent that filled the little home. he found the others bedroom the door was open but Vegeta doubted the other would have noticed him opening the door. the sight that greeted him was one of the most erotic he had ever seen, the younger man had his legs spread wide while riding three fingers from one hand and his other was sliding up and down on cock between his legs. His body glistening with perspiration and all rippling muscle as he lifted himself up and impaled himself on his fingers with his head thrown back moaning in needy and pleasure.

Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed over his chest with his usual arrogant smirk, watching and enjoying the sight before him 'beautiful' he had always lusted after the earth raised saiyan, his scent always drove vegeta mad with desire and need to pin him down and claim him but Goku had always been attached to that harpy of a women and so he left things as is while finding an understanding with his own women who gave him two children.

Purring with a deep low rumble Vegeta realised he didn't want to deny himself anymore he wanted the man before him slowly as to not attract attention to himself he removed his boots, gloves and the chest armor from his body. His tail lazily swaying behind him, he was excited and he knew his scent was giving off arousal.

Walking to the edge of the large bed he watched and listened to Kakarot whimper whine and mewl over what he was doing to his own body smirking he decided to let his presence be known.

" So Kakarot this is was you were to busy doing to spar with me" his tone was amused and light but he still startled kakarot what he wasn't expecting was for his voice to set the other off into an Orgasm.

Goku let out a startled "FUCK!" and felt his body respond to the others voice moaning as he came, he felt the warm cum hit his own chest and it was so intense he forgot that Vegeta was in his room while he was riding out his orgasm.

Coming back to himself his head clearing just enough to look up at the startled yet pleased look on Vegeta's face.

" What are you doing here?"

" I came to see what you could possibly be doing that was so important that we couldn't spar." smirking vegeta slowly pushed the other onto his back

Feeling vegeta push him onto his back he moaned loudly his hand felt cool against his heated skin, whimpering he arched into the touch wanting more of it, it soothed the burning itch under his skin, he was growling and purring a the same time he felt he would go insane if the other didn't do something soon and by something he meant fuck him.

"Why didn't you say you were going into your heat Karro?"

Moaning Goku started to breath heavy hearing his Saiyan name come from the other man in a rolling purr "what was I supposed to say? Hey don't come by for a week or two I am going to be busy fucking myself stupid while my heat hits and if you come by in the middle of it I might not be sane enough to take no for an answer!" his voice was sharp he knew but the restraint he was showing at the moment was unexplainable and making him edgy.

Leaning down over the man below him the Prince got close enough to him so that Kakarot had to focus on him " would you have accepted help for your heat from anyone? Would you have submitted to just anyone?" watching the emotions play over his face he could see him trying to concentrate on the questions he asked removing his hand from kakarot's chest he leaned back and listened to the whimpering whine that happened, it went straight to his cock making his mind a little fuzzy with the need to hear the sound again.

"Karroo " he purred " I need you to answer me, I will ask one at a time sense I can see your heat is making it hard to think." Pausing he purred and waited for the lust clouded eyes to clear a bit "would you have accepted help from anyone?" Vegeta felt a pang of hurt, it made his chest feel heavy as he watched the man on the bed nod his head in an affirmative.

" Would you willingly submit to who you wanted to help you?"

nodding yes Goku whined as he could smell the change in his Princes scent it was hurt,fear, and something else, he could see the other Saiyan's tail still giving away his secrets, he started purring to try to calm him, he didn't understand why he was asking him so many questions when it was so hard to think. he was pretty sure he could smell arousal from Vegeta. Maybe vegeta didn't want him? Maybe his arousal was just from goku's heat and a natural response " Vegeta... whats wrong?"

Raising his eyes he looked into the others he needed to know but didn't want to ask, he was scared of the answer and did not wish to be rejected by the object of his desires. taking a deep breath be steadied his nerves asking with a shaky small voice." who would you submit to? I...I will go get them for you... You should not suffer though your heat like this"

Realization hit goku so hard it felt like the breath was knocked out of him. vegeta didn't know it was him that he wanted and why he suffered through every heat alone " there is no need, I would have asked him if I thought he would help but I didn't and still don't know if he would... no one but one person is strong enough for me to willingly submit to because I do not trust anyone but them to care for me if I conceive another cub.." looking at the Older Saiyan he was hoping what he said made his choice clear.

"Karrro?" confused yet hopeful vegeta looked into the eyes of the other hoping he was hearing right that Kakarot wanted him and trusted him to care for him if he conceived a cub!. Searching his face for any deception" karro, I need you to tell me who, I need you to say it... please.." vegeta felt his tail curl instinctively tight then lashing out giving away his fear and anxiety over it not being him who this beautiful man wants.

Hearing the most earth shattering word of his life since his homeworld was destroyed "you" it was quite and calm. opening his eyes he didn't know he had closed when he heard the rustle of the sheets on the bed he notice kakarot had moved so his legs were on either side of his own with his tail draped across his slim almost feminine waist, his hands at his sides with his neck exposed in every way submitting to him.

Shaking vegeta reached out to touch the body offered to him" you're sure you want me? " running a finger over kakarot's cheek feeling the smooth skin underneath his.

His whole body trembled at the simple touch from his Prince it cause fire to burn throughout his whole being " Y-y-yes" his voice shook " and it's not my heat speaking for me... I have always desired you but never wanted to lose you if you didn't feel the same".

That was all it took for Vegeta's resolve to shatter his hard earned will, pulling his hand away he removed his top and pants. Leaning forward he placed a tentative hand near the base of Kakarot's throat to see it the other would really submit to his Dominance, feeling the other tence he almost pulled away but the feeling of fur around his wrist made him stop watching he could see the younger relax and purr arching into the touch.

Studying the black blue eyes Vegeta looked for any fear or anything that would indicate that Kakarot didn't really want this that he really didn't want Vegeta. Deciding to give the other one final chance to back out if this was really something they didn't want to do. " Goku, are you sure?. I am still in control enough I can walk away if this is something you really do not want to do"

Goku was startled his body tensed and shuddered under the scrutinizing gaze of his Prince

Looking back into Vegeta's eyes just as deeply. he felt himself react to his earth name that came from his lips along with the care, worry, need, want and something goku could only dream and hope for, love. His Prince loved him and was giving him an out, refusing to force him even in his heat and most primal need for another.

Closing his eyes he did the only thing he could think of to show him that he was doing this and willingly giving his body to the other, closing the gap between them slowly as to give the other time to pull away, he kissed vegeta not needy or demanding way but a show of emotions. When he pulled back he looked into his forever " yes." his voice was steady and even for once.

Feeling kakarot pull away his eyes must have been comically wide in shock but the one below him gave nothing away if it was. But that's all it took, that simple kiss eased away any fears he had that he was forcing him to do this or that it was just heat induced need and submission.

Pushing him back down he motioned for him to move back on the bed, when he settled vegeta crawled in the bed hands braced on either side of the others face slowly he lowered himself so he was between Goku's legs moaning as their cocks slid against each other. Hissing in pleasure as he rocked his hips into kakarot's slowly and continuously he felt the other wrap their legs around him making them press more into each other.

Leaning down he kissed his mate to be hopefully, licking the other's lower lip asking for entrance, it was granted almost instantly moaning from the taste he could kiss this man for ever and never bore of it, it was sweet like honey and all Saiyan. While he was plundering the willing mouth he was trailing his one hand down the subs side causing his breath to hitch and creating little squeaking moans when he would rock them together.

Goku was in sensory overload he didn't know how much more he could take. It had never been like this before everything sent pleasure through him and it was driving him insane. He almost came just from the fiery spice of his Prince. Feeling the man above him pull away from the kiss he whine ands was rewarded with a bite on his lips hard enough to draw blood shuddering he felt himself cum.

Feeling warmth hit his stomach he knew he caused the other to cumhe had gotten his Karrro to cum twice smirking with pride he was going make this night something to remember for his love. Leaving claim marks and bites down the right side of his neck and all over his chest, vegeta grazed over his nipple with his tongue biting and sucking on it cause Kakarot to moan and arch into him with the other he brushed it with his thumb and intermittently pinched it as well. Placing feather light kisses across his chest he moved to give the other side the same treatment .

Vegeta kept the kisses light but he knew each one was going to leave a mark just like each nipping bite that drew blood that he would then lick to sooth. Trailing down kakarot's stomach he purposely avoided the need standing between his legs hovering just above the tip he moved to bury his nose near the base nuzzling him and enjoying the strong musk, moving he then licked from base to tip of the silk covered steal repeating the motion multiple times he moved his hands up and down the inner thighs of his lover enjoying the begging, whimpers and verbal ones as well

Placing one hand on kakarot's hip vegeta moved to where he was kneeling between his legs kissing the tip of the cock before him he swirled his tongue around the head licking the precum leaking lowering his head he wrapped his lips around the head slowly moving up and down on the shaft causing a strangled cry from Goku.

Feeling the warm heat of his lovers mouth surround his member his brain checked out he didn't think he could take anything else, feeling vegeta's hand slowly slip between his cheeks and feeling a finger circle his entrance he knew he was waiting for Goku to give him permission to enter his body, spreading his legs wider he pushed down on the appendage he knew he wouldn't last long. Saiyan anatomy is different than humans he didn't need to be stretched the same way, they also self lubricated when in heat or wanting sex from their Alpha partner, vegeta was doing this literally just to please and tease him to orgasm and goku would deny him nothing. Whatever vegeta wanted to do to his body he could .

When he laid before his Prince in submission he gave him everything, his body, his soul, his life, his Prince owned everything of him.

Feeling the sub below him push his finger into his body was too much for vegeta he came had at the act he moved to add more fingers and started bobbing his head up and down to try to bring the other to completion with him.

Feeling the cock in his mouth swell he could hear and feel the need in his love taking pity on the other he removed his fingers from the willing body and removed his mouth from the cock.. Moving faster when he heard the other whimper at the loss of being filled he adjusted the other so the head of his cock was touching the entrance leaning down so he could kiss the lushes lips of karro they moaned at the feeling, the head of his cock slowly slipped past the tight ring of muscle.

Hissing in pleasure as he slowly sank in the inferno that is his love feeling the other cradled in his hips he buried his face in kakarot's shoulder panting he waited for him to adjust to the intrusion into his body.

"Fuck karro you are so tight" panting he withdrew himself till only the head of his cock remained inside and slowly pushed back repeating it over and over listening to his love moan in pleasure.

Lifting himself up so he could watch Kakarot's face.

Wrapping his legs around vegeta's waist and his tail around this thigh he started rocking his hips into the other with more force every thrust knowing he wasn't going to be walking right for a long time he didn't care he loved every pain and pleasure thrust. The feeling of being filled over and over was driving him insane in the most blessed way he also felt the bond starting to strengthen between himself and vegeta.

Wrapping an arm around the other's waist he changed their positions so that he was kneeling on the bed and the younger saiyan was sitting in his lap with his legs wrapped around him still, burying his face in the others left shoulder he knew the bond was forming when their climax hit he would claim the other so that they would be bound to each other.

Arching as he was suddenly filled even more he felt vegeta's face in his shoulder with a hand in his hair to steady him knowing and waiting for the moment. Goku could tell it was soon his lover had lost his rhythm and was wildly fucking him making him cry out in pleasure with each earth shattering thrust, he felt vegeta shift power 4 times Goku was powering up just behind him, his home was going to be trashed and destroyed but he doesn't care snaking a hand between their bodies he started pumping his cock in time with his lovers thrusts he knew this was going to set them off.

Vegeta could feel kakarot powering up just behind him when he hit ssj4 he felt the other's hand between them. Feeling his climax hit he bit down on the other savoring the taste of blood, all warm thick sweet spice that is saiyan, with the bite he forced kakarot to orgasm. The sharp sting he felt he knew he had been bitten as well. They were bound to each other, falling back he stayed buried in his lover wanting it to last as long a he could.. This is where the bond was tested ... he would forget his lover and this night.

Staying wrapped in his lover he searched his body he knew but wanted to check anyway,

A whimpering sob broke from his body he knew this was the worst part, he would remember and the other would forget and just have a large chunk of missing time from his internal clock he would estimate about 6 days had passed with his Prince buried inside him.

" you will forget soon" it wasn't a question it was a statement.

" I know, you know I don't want too... right?"

I know...did you wanna know if... if we?" the question was left open because of how painful this will be when the other remembers.

There was a long pause and goku felt himself being pulled closer to the one below him. Burring his face in the strong chest he felt the tears finally break through they burned his eyes, he hated how weak he was. He felt the steady rise and fall of vegeta's chest falter and he could smell the tears from him.

" tell me what I will be leaving behind once we fall a sleep, tell me my Da'nih."

"Minutes old and you can feel the ki, congratulations my Prince you are a Father again" with a weak watery smile Goku sat up to look into his lovers eyes, joy and love shown there. Deciding to have one more go before they forget each other he slowly lifted his hips up and sank back down on the still hard shaft inside him, feeling hands on his hips his prince helped him set the slow leisurely pace knowing this will be the last till he remembers him.

It took minutes for them to cum again from being overly sensitive.

Breathing heavy vegeta gathered his thoughts he knew this was most painful on the sub. He hateded this part of the bonding ritual but he also knew it was a safety thing if dominant tried to force a bond the sub could get away and have time to break it.

Slowly pulling out of his lovers tight heat he laid him on the bed and went to the others bathroom to run a bath for him, feeling the water to make sure it wasn't to warm for the new life in the others body, he was damned if he was going to let the other go to bed sore and aching when he still had his mind about him, walking back he picked up his lover noticing how light he was, it was unusual for the younger saiyan.

Placing Kakarot in the water he becase washing all he cum sweat and blood from his body. Purring trying to comfort him he knew it was useless but he had to try anyways,

"Vegeta...what if you don't remember me? What will happen to me and the cub?" pain and panic was heavy in his voice.

Cleating his throat vegeta shifted uncomfortably " a few things could happens... we die all three of us, you will die in labor, i die alone, or you and the cub die" trying to keep his voice matter of fact and neutral as he could, knowing he failed when he felt anguish though the bond.

Hearing tears hit the water he climbed in behind his lover holding him hearing his lovers shaking breath made his heart sink.

" Vegeta, I can not live through losing another cub or you, promise me you will save the cub over me, I know somewhere in your heart you will remember this, please, please promise me." the panic that filled the room was horrible

Vegeta didn't honestly know how he was going to answer but shock even to own ears he heard himself answer "yes"

Finishing up washing them both vegeta hurried and dried himself and went to put clean sheets on the bed for his lover, heading back to him he seen he hadn't moved. Picking him up he dried him off with a towel looking for more excuses to touch him, carrying him back to the bedroom he laid his Karro down.

Feeling the bed dip Goku waited till the other settled then he curled into the body knowing this is the first and last time for a long time he was going to be doing this.

Laying his head down on Vegeta's chest he listened to the other purr for him trying to reassure him though the bond that everything will be okay ... he knew it would but he also knew it would be one of the hardest things he's had to do outside of leaving Goten behind after he gave birth to him.

Slowly everything faded to black and the land of morpheus claimed him and his love.

The end? We shall see.!


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing Goku swayed back and forth lightly in the hammock he was resting in for the moment his stomach wasn't rebelling against him and he was actually keeping his meal down.

It probably also helped that chichi wasn't here, she was off at her lover's house getting what she needed to be happy, her and Goku split years ago and only sorta lived together. It was the best decision either of them had made about their relationship.

Goku was brought out of his musings when he felt his lover's Ki approaching but bitter as it was he didn't remember him... it was part of the bonding though, Vegeta had been acting weird since he lost two weeks of his life, Goku could feel he was frightened that he had done something horrible, he's been doing his best to send love and comfort subtly though the one sided bond, it didn't seem to be helping.

Goku closed his eyes and just let himself feel the Ki get closer and closer it was familiar and welcoming he has had his home to himself for about 5 weeks now and it was great but he missed his cubs and fighting Good heavens, Goddess Torra, he missed it but he knew his cub was more important than the need to fight.

Feeling Vegeta land Goku smiled "Hello Vegeta" feeling the other's energy rumble a bit in surprise, apparently he didn't expect to see him out here.

Vegeta started at Kakarot's voice, he didn't understand why he was here other then he felt he needed to be which was odd, Kakarot doesn't need him at all..

"You willing to spar?" hearing Goku giggle it made Vegeta feel weird and slightly embarrassed

" I wish I could My Prince but I will be unable to spar or battal for at least 3 months depending" the loving tone on my prince wasn't lost to Vegeta though it did take him a back a bit and slightly shocked him, it was concerning to hear those words out of his mouth.

Goku's grin widened at the play of emotions on Vegeta's face it was rare and beautiful.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get any closer without an invitation, Goku had decision to make give away his pregnancy or disappear for a bit.. Looking back to his lover he could feel emotion shifting and changing but he couldn't tell you what emotions they were only they were not negative in any way.

"Will you come here? I can explain why if you get closer to me" Goku closed his eyes he didn't want to see rejection " so why can't you spar?" jumping at the rough velvet voice, opening his eyes Goku took Vegeta's right hand in his and slowly as to not startle the Prince he removed the glove from his hand.

Vegeta started and was quite confused as to why Karrro was taking his glove off his hand but he let it happen, he loved when Kakarot touched him outside of battle, he watched with a twisted fascination as the one below him raised up his shirt off his abdomen which was surprisingly not as defined as it was a few weeks ago.

Jumping when his hand made contact with warm flesh just above the low hanging loose Gi pants, that were thankfully not Orange for once, he was confused until he felt a Ki react to his touch.

Feeling fur wrap around his wrist he was shocked at the submissive and possessive movement of the others tail.

"She likes you... she finally stopped trying to beat her way out" in the terms human pregnancy Goku's cub was about 25 weeks along in size and weight even though he wasn't showing other any signs other than less defined muscle.

Goku just laid there smiling letting the Prince lay his hand on his Cub, he knew his prince had a soft spot for Cubs even though he would never admit it. Goku remembered when Vegeta found out Goku was pregnant with Pan when he returned from the other worlds.. He never told him that she was a rape cub, but somehow he knew and gave support where it was needed with her0 sense no one knew how to deal with Goku's emotional outbursts when she came out looking like her sire more than him.

One memory sticks with him more than others Goku's milk wasn't coming in because he couldn't sleep after the cub was born because of Goten being so little and Chichi was with her lover, Vegeta came over took the cub from a Sobbing Goku at the time stroked the cubs tail sniffed her and placed her on his chest looking at him with such kindness he couldn't understand why he was doing it with a gentle voice he told him to sleep and that he had all the cubs for now that he was safe to rest.

Vegeta's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"...is she like Pan?" concern in the deep rich voice always made him feel something akin to excitement like before a battle.

"No, she wasn't planned but she wasn't conceived by force, though I do know her Sire wanted her with me greatly, he said as much multiple times. It was sweet really."

Vegeta still had his eyes closed he was trying to hide his emotions he was hurt more than he wanted to admit to his Friend, yes he considered Kakarot his friend. it had taken over ten years to get there but better late than never right? Had taken a Mate? Maybe... and is bearing him a cub, the pain in his chest was horrid, he didn't want to feel it anymore but he would feel it forever if it means he gets to be near his karrro and the cubs.

Even though none of Kakarot's cubs are his, he has taken care of them like he was there sire and kaka has cared for his own cub like he carried them.. When bulma didn't want to breastfeed the children she had, Kakarot did it so that they wouldn't starve because the humans powdered milks they made for infants did not have the right makeup, even though the cubs drank it they were starving and would die.. Vegeta remembers showing up at kakarot's and being so shattered by the thought of his little cub dying .

Vegeta didn't even remember how he got to Kakarot's little home but he did, when the door opened the cub was taken from him and he was sat on the couch with a little Gohan

/flashback/

Geta' it's been awhile since I've fed a cub it may take a few for it to start to flow... are you okay?

Vegeta could see the worry in the younger saiyan's face and hear it in his voice.

"No... she was going to let him starve because she couldn't be away from the lab long enough to feed him.. She didn't even tell me she had him... and he hasn't eaten anything really any of the human things she had the nanny give him, it didn't digest right... Kakarot.. I can't lose him"

The shakiness of his own voice made it sound foreign even to himself he didn't know when but apparently he started to cry, Gohan was so little and innocent at the time crawled into his lap and started to purr.

It's okay Mr. Vegeta... My Dama will help! My Dama is the best! You'll see!"

/

Pulling himself out of his own mind he felt the little Ki flutter under his hand.

"So Dama'da , who is the lucky man this time? Same father as the boys?" Vegeta tried to ask as neutrally as possible.

Goku felt the pain his Prince was hiding behind his indifferent mask. Goku placed his hand on top of the one on his belly and thought as best as he could taking a deep breath hoping this would go better then he felt it would..

"no , they do not share a sire, I actually bonded to this one.. I hope he remembers soon. I am tired of being alone..."

"And why hasn't he remembered? Is he not around ?"

"I think it's his own stubbornness that keeps him from remembering... hes prideful and hides his emotions well.. Also that's the way the bonding works the alpha always forgets to give the beta time to run if the bond was forced on them.. Though I was hoping it wouldn't happen cause I willingly submitted to him..."

Watching the emotions filter over the younger's face made Vegeta's stomach turn, he looked lost, broken, and so very, very young at the moment...

"Hmm, I am sorry he is not here for you.. That must be...hurtful."

"It's okay Geta.. I at least have the memories right? It's better than nothing.. Though it was a sad day when I woke up 3 weeks ago ...I at least have this cub with him if he never remembers..." his voice came out as a little whisper at the end he felt the tears start to fall..

He wanted his Prince so badly to come back to him, he ached.

Feeling a warm body next to his Goku instinctively curled into it only to be shocked by whose scent it was.

Sighing Goku swayed back and forth lightly in the hammock he was resting in for the moment his stomach wasn't rebelling against him and he was actually keeping his meal down.

It probably also helped that chichi wasn't here, she was off at her lover's house getting what she needed to be happy, her and Goku split years ago and only sorta lived together. It was the best decision either of them had made about their relationship.

Goku was brought out of his musings when he felt his lover's Ki approaching but bitter as it was he didn't remember him... it was part of the bonding though, Vegeta had been acting weird since he lost two weeks of his life, Goku could feel he was frightened that he had done something horrible, he's been doing his best to send love and comfort subtly though the one sided bond, it didn't seem to be helping.

Goku closed his eyes and just let himself feel the Ki get closer and closer it was familiar and welcoming he has had his home to himself for about 5 weeks now and it was great but he missed his cubs and fighting Good heavens, Goddess Torra, he missed it but he knew his cub was more important than the need to fight.

Feeling Vegeta land Goku smiled "Hello Vegeta" feeling the other's energy rumble a bit in surprise, apparently he didn't expect to see him out here.

Vegeta started at Kakarot's voice, he didn't understand why he was here other then he felt he needed to be which was odd, Kakarot doesn't need him at all..

"You willing to spar?" hearing Goku giggle it made Vegeta feel weird and slightly embarrassed

" I wish I could My Prince but I will be unable to spar or battal for at least 3 months depending" the loving tone on my prince wasn't lost to Vegeta though it did take him a back a bit and slightly shocked him, it was concerning to hear those words out of his mouth.

Goku's grin widened at the play of emotions on Vegeta's face it was rare and beautiful.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get any closer without an invitation, Goku had decision to make give away his pregnancy or disappear for a bit.. Looking back to his lover he could feel emotion shifting and changing but he couldn't tell you what emotions they were only they were not negative in any way.

"Will you come here? I can explain why if you get closer to me" Goku closed his eyes he didn't want to see rejection " so why can't you spar?" jumping at the rough velvet voice, opening his eyes Goku took Vegeta's right hand in his and slowly as to not startle the Prince he removed the glove from his hand.

Vegeta started and was quite confused as to why Karrro was taking his glove off his hand but he let it happen, he loved when Kakarot touched him outside of battle, he watched with a twisted fascination as the one below him raised up his shirt off his abdomen which was surprisingly not as defined as it was a few weeks ago.

Jumping when his hand made contact with warm flesh just above the low hanging loose Gi pants, that were thankfully not Orange for once, he was confused until he felt a Ki react to his touch.

Feeling fur wrap around his wrist he was shocked at the submissive and possessive movement of the others tail.

"She likes you... she finally stopped trying to beat her way out" in the terms human pregnancy Goku's cub was about 25 weeks along in size and weight even though he wasn't showing other any signs other than less defined muscle.

Goku just laid there smiling letting the Prince lay his hand on his Cub, he knew his prince had a soft spot for Cubs even though he would never admit it. Goku remembered when Vegeta found out Goku was pregnant with Pan when he returned from the other worlds.. He never told him that she was a rape cub, but somehow he knew and gave support where it was needed with her0 sense no one knew how to deal with Goku's emotional outbursts when she came out looking like her sire more than him.

One memory sticks with him more than others Goku's milk wasn't coming in because he couldn't sleep after the cub was born because of Goten being so little and Chichi was with her lover, Vegeta came over took the cub from a Sobbing Goku at the time stroked the cubs tail sniffed her and placed her on his chest looking at him with such kindness he couldn't understand why he was doing it with a gentle voice he told him to sleep and that he had all the cubs for now that he was safe to rest.

Vegeta's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"...is she like Pan?" concern in the deep rich voice always made him feel something akin to excitement like before a battle.

"No, she wasn't planned but she wasn't conceived by force, though I do know her Sire wanted her with me greatly, he said as much multiple times. It was sweet really."

Vegeta still had his eyes closed he was trying to hide his emotions he was hurt more than he wanted to admit to his Friend, yes he considered Kakarot his friend. it had taken over ten years to get there but better late than never right? Had taken a Mate? Maybe... and is bearing him a cub, the pain in his chest was horrid, he didn't want to feel it anymore but he would feel it forever if it means he gets to be near his karrro and the cubs.

Even though none of Kakarot's cubs are his, he has taken care of them like he was there sire and kaka has cared for his own cub like he carried them.. When bulma didn't want to breastfeed the children she had, Kakarot did it so that they wouldn't starve because the humans powdered milks they made for infants did not have the right makeup, even though the cubs drank it they were starving and would die.. Vegeta remembers showing up at kakarot's and being so shattered by the thought of his little cub dying .

Vegeta didn't even remember how he got to Kakarot's little home but he did, when the door opened the cub was taken from him and he was sat on the couch with a little Gohan

/flashback/

Geta' it's been awhile since I've fed a cub it may take a few for it to start to flow... are you okay?

Vegeta could see the worry in the younger saiyan's face and hear it in his voice.

"No... she was going to let him starve because she couldn't be away from the lab long enough to feed him.. She didn't even tell me she had him... and he hasn't eaten anything really any of the human things she had the nanny give him, it didn't digest right... Kakarot.. I can't lose him"

The shakiness of his own voice made it sound foreign even to himself he didn't know when but apparently he started to cry, Gohan was so little and innocent at the time crawled into his lap and started to purr.

It's okay Mr. Vegeta... My Dama will help! My Dama is the best! You'll see!"

/

Pulling himself out of his own mind he felt the little Ki flutter under his hand.

"So Dama'da , who is the lucky man this time? Same father as the boys?" Vegeta tried to ask as neutrally as possible.

Goku felt the pain his Prince was hiding behind his indifferent mask. Goku placed his hand on top of the one on his belly and thought as best as he could taking a deep breath hoping this would go better then he felt it would..

"no , they do not share a sire, I actually bonded to this one.. I hope he remembers soon. I am tired of being alone..."

"And why hasn't he remembered? Is he not around ?"

"I think it's his own stubbornness that keeps him from remembering... hes prideful and hides his emotions well.. Also that's the way the bonding works the alpha always forgets to give the beta time to run if the bond was forced on them.. Though I was hoping it wouldn't happen cause I willingly submitted to him..."

Watching the emotions filter over the younger's face made Vegeta's stomach turn, he looked lost, broken, and so very, very young at the moment...

"Hmm, I am sorry he is not here for you.. That must be...hurtful."

"It's okay Geta.. I at least have the memories right? It's better than nothing.. Though it was a sad day when I woke up 3 weeks ago ...I at least have this cub with him if he never remembers..." his voice came out as a little whisper at the end he felt the tears start to fall..

He wanted his Prince so badly to come back to him, he ached.

Feeling a warm body next to his Goku instinctively curled into it only to be shocked by whose scent it was.

Vegeta didn't know what came over him, he was completely overwhelmed with himself he didn't know why he needed to make him better he just had too.


	3. Chapter3: the kids know

Life for Goku had been strangely domestic and he loved it, he never wanted it to change he loved having all the cubs and Vegeta over all the time though his home is too small to comfortably hold them they make it work.

Goku had a plan Earth no longer felt safe for him he wanted to go home and be with his people and to see his Prince rule them. Feeling a smile pull at his lips Goku remembered the last few months Vegeta had been caring for them all, it was weird but he could see the pride the Prince had in his work even if it was as simple as helping the cubs with homework.

Goku realised early on that his Prince took his title to heart meaning he KNEW what it meant to be a good ruler and when Vegeta said he was the Prince of all saiyans he meant it and took to it so well.

Maybe Goku could get the cubs to get the Dragon balls for him so he could for once make a selfish wish and maybe it would turn out well for once and the Earth could live in peace. Saiyan free speaking of saiyans Goku needed to get ahold of Tarble and see if the younger Prince could help him with the surprise.

Walking back to his room Goku began to make plans,his bed still faintly smells of his dark Prince.

Goku Jolted awake holding his abdomen, Goku didn't even know when he fell asleep, feeling a sharp pain he knew wasn't a foot or hand.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on the pain and to see if it would happen again, and of course it did, lasting two minutes long, sighing he rubbed his lower stomach Melody his little world currently sense all his other cubs were old enough to care for themselves reaching out through his pack bond which included everyone but The Prince he sensed his youngest son to be the closest knowing Trunks would be with him as well he knew he would be taken care of while he either got this cub saved or grieved for her loss, seeing as her father doesn't know she is his, no one knows who her father is but Goku and A sharp pain reminded him he was trying to get help.

:: _Goten, I need help, I'm... i'm in early stages of labor and it's too early for me to be, please can you help me get to Bulma?Or Vegeta_ :?: feeling the panic though the bond that they shared all 6 of the adult cubs.

:: _Goku-dama'da we will be there soon, is melody alright? we are getting dressed and then IT-ing it over and then to moms_ ::

Trunks's voice was calming to everyone in the Family bond

:: _Trunks to be honest I don't know what's wrong i don't know why she's trying to come so early the only thing I can think of is that she needs the energy of her sire... And he doesn't know, he hasn't remembered that we are bonded. At least I am bonded to them.._ ::

Rolling out of bed Goku made it to a kneeling position both hands now resting on his lower belly trying to establish the parent bond with the cub in his womb "please little one don't come yet I can't lose you"

All the cubs showed up in his room startling him six sets of hands came to rest on him feeling the shift of energy and space he knew that they were doing...

Landing outside capsule corp Goku didn't move he knew he couldn't Gohan was in front of him holding him up and filtering energy through them, Goten was behind him with calming hands trying to sooth his distraught cub of a sister inside its Dama'da the other demis created a protective barrier around them.

Vegeta stopped mid kata feeling all the cubs gather around Kakarot energy reading quiet panicked and scared, glaring turning off the gravity Room, he noticed all the cubs were with Kakarot meaning something was really wrong with him, one of the few days he doesn't go to see him and this happens.

Vegeta knew he was being crazy and over protective of the two of them he couldn't understand why, but he had a buzzing feeling in the back of his mind whenever he thought about it, he also knew his jealousy was poisonous, he was angry that someone claimed the younger male before he could. He had seen the claim bite but from the fact that Kakarot didn't push him away when he went to touch him meant that he had not returned the bite(hopefully) which means it's only half complete and the sire either abandoned them or still has not remembered..

Flying to where he felt them he instantly was irritated, seeing kakarot on his knees in pain was so off, so wrong that it bothered him greatly.

Stopping next to his daughter he gently touched her shoulder, she somehow knew he was there.

"What's going on princess?

"Papa!" She exclaimed happily but was still frowning...

"Goku-dama'da is going into early labor he's panicking because he doesn't think he could live through another miscarriage"

He knew shock was written on his face he didn't try to hide it

"What? Where is his mate? Why are they not taking care of him and what do you mean another?"

"Papa" bra paused then looked into her father's eyes letting him see she wasn't lying "no one but Goku dama'da knows who he is and he refuses to tell us anything other then he's happy has a family and doesn't remember being with him, something about a mating fail safe."

Gohan looked up" Vegeta-sama, can you take my place I am almost out of energy and the cub is reacting well to you being near "

Goten slowly let his hand fall from his father's back as he felt Vegeta take Gohan's place

"Oh thank all holy Torra the contractions stopped... It looks like maybe you were just to ki weak"

Everyone put it together who this kids Father was without a doubt who the cubs sire was. Vegeta didn't seem to be connecting the dots. Which made all the cubs smile or laugh

Clearing her throat Pan spoke up "I think all non busy dominates should go hunting and us three should make us a den... We are not going to sleep without him near and sense the cub is reacting so well maybe papa will sleep in the den with us?"

Bra stood still staring at her father as he kneeled with his legs on either side of Goku. Goku had leaned forward enough that his forehead was pressed into Vegeta's neck taking slow controlled breaths, every beta in the group knew what that was about it was scenting. while one of vegeta hands were in Goku's hair and the prince started purring trying to calm the distressed Beta down and slowly wrapped his tail around the other's wrist

"I think you're right pan, my love"slowly walking away she could hear Goku apologizing over and over again..

Vegeta sat in stunned silence as Kakarot leaned forward letting his head fall onto his neck and shoulder he could feel tears burning his skin as they seeped through his clothing the trust he was showing with the cub in his womb, near the Prince was astounding, every time the younger man did it, it made him feel even more protective than the last time.

He could feel the other man trembling in fear or maybe something else he wasn't sure all he knew is that Kakarot needed him for some reason so did his cub... And they both were exhausted and he wasn't going to let them down.

Speaking softly he kept up his purr he knew the older cubs were up to something having to do with food.. "Why won't you tell the sire?" Vegeta asked genuinely confused and curious.

Something he wasn't expecting to happen did, Goku tried to pull away from him Vegeta could literally taste his fear it was so strong and his tail curled instinctively away from the Prince. Vegeta didn't let the younger saiyan pull away he held I'm close and purred even louder while rubbing his back he slowly pulled the younger saiyan into his lap and started rocking him like he would one of the cubs. Feeling Kakarot slowly relax Vegeta decided to give him a show of trust unfurling his own tail from the younger's wrist he laid it across the sobbing mans hands which were wrapped protectively over his unborn cub.

Starting Goku tensed and he felt warm fur touch his hands looking down through blurry eyes

"v-v-Vegeta? Why?" why! wont he remember ? he said he loved me he called me his Da'nih!" squeezing his eyes shut Goku let out a shuddering breath hi Ki was flickering gold then red and blue.

"Karro you need to calm down this can't be good for the cub" the worry leaked though his voice he knows and doesn't care who hears it, it's not weak to care Kakarot taught him that.

Hugging the sobbing man to him even more.

"I'm sure he has a very good reason for not remembering that you are his Da'nih, saiyan or human they are lucky to have you."

The younger Alphas-Trunks, Meri, and Bra went to hunt for some bear, boar and bison as well as getting some fish and other sea foods.

Bra scanned the area the she kept watch for other predators that might sneak up when they were hunting, most left them alone since the could feel that the young saiyans were top of the food chain but every now and then a young male of some species thought that they were better and for that thought in life they lost there's.

Meri Trunks was the first to speak to his siblings(he counted trunks as a twin not the same person)"so.. Are we going to acknowledge that we have a sibling on the way? Or are we going to keep pretending that Goku is not bonded to our father?

" I've known for years that he was in love with father and that's the only alpha he'd submit to… apparently he fell hard for papa when he was pregnant with pan and Vegeta took care of him." Trunks caught a deer and snapped its neck while tossing it to the pile they have started.

Bra laughed " it started be for that, Papa fell for Dama when you were born and Bulma wasn't taking care of you properly and you were losing too much weight and she didn't tell him she had you."frowning Bra opened a capsule and started shoving their catches in the giant fridges to keep them till they made it back to the Betas/omegas. " Goku fed you, you know? He didn't know he was pregnant at the time with Goten and unknowingly risked his cub to start feeding you. From what I gathered papa stayed with Goku Dama till you were old enough to eat and then Bulma wanted you boys back at capsule corp"

"What I don't understand is why Father hasn't remembered that he is Goku's mate."Furrowing his brow meri ran a hand through his long lavender-blue hair " do you think it's because father doesn't think he is good enough for Dama'da?."

The three stood still the shock of what was spoken made sense but at the same time they didn't know how to help they wanted the men they seen already as fathers to be happy and together. Maybe they will find the answers back at CC.

Gohan, Goten and Pan still stood guard for their fathers watching one comfort the other and trying to communicate without drawing attention to themselves.

"Goten?" Gohan spoke even and calm as to not get the attention of the stressed alpha " I don't think making a Den here would be a good idea, being around Bluma is sound for medical needs but she is also not for the anything else we may need, I think we need to go somewhere else and maybe Damas house, our house? Will be a better deal?' hesitant on his suggestion he didn't know how it would be taken and then having to convince the others to go with it was a whole other bag of shit he didn't know if he wanted to deal with.

Snorting unlady like Pan started to walk towards her Dama and papa" Papa Vegeta, we would like to relocate to the Den now, are you okay with that?" watching the grouchy man with a dark past she never wanted to know anything about she could see the way he loved her Dama it was never a verbally spoken thing except apparently it was at some point because Vegeta obviously called Goku Da'nih and from what she understood that was the highest praise a mate can give to the other it's earth equivalent is most beloved but that pales in comparison.

Vegeta looked up into the dark Gray/black-blue eyes of the young women he considered his daughter, he remembered how small she was when she came into the world wailing for all it was worth and Kakarot had been so depressed the entirety of the pregnancy because of who the father was… Vegeta still needed to find out and erase the bastard from the afterlife but Pan his little warrior was sweet, kind and all too much like her Dama'da.

Gathering his secret love closer to his chest Vegeta shifted his weight around and stood,nodding his head he knew they planned something for them, a safe Den with all the cubs.


	4. Chapter 4

Life for Goku had been strangely domestic and he loved it, he never wanted it to change he loved having all the cubs and Vegeta over all the time though his home is too small to comfortably hold them they make it work.

Goku had a plan Earth no longer felt safe for him he wanted to go home and be with his people and to see his Prince rule them. Feeling a smile pull at his lips Goku remembered the last few months Vegeta had been caring for them all, it was weird but he could see the pride the Prince had in his work even if it was as simple as helping the cubs with homework.

Goku realised early on that his Prince took his title to heart meaning he KNEW what it meant to be a good ruler and when Vegeta said he was the Prince of all saiyans he meant it and took to it so well.

Maybe Goku could get the cubs to get the Dragon balls for him so he could for once make a selfish wish and maybe it would turn out well for once and the Earth could live in peace. Saiyan free speaking of saiyans Goku needed to get ahold of Tarble and see if the younger Prince could help him with the surprise.

Walking back to his room Goku began to make plans,his bed still faintly smells of his dark Prince.

Goku Jolted awake holding his abdomen, Goku didn't even know when he fell asleep, feeling a sharp pain he knew wasn't a foot or hand.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on the pain and to see if it would happen again, and of course it did, lasting two minutes long, sighing he rubbed his lower stomach Melody his little world currently sense all his other cubs were old enough to care for themselves reaching out through his pack bond which included everyone but The Prince he sensed his youngest son to be the closest knowing Trunks would be with him as well he knew he would be taken care of while he either got this cub saved or grieved for her loss, seeing as her father doesn't know she is his, no one knows who her father is but Goku and A sharp pain reminded him he was trying to get help.

:: _Goten, I need help, I'm... i'm in early stages of labor and it's too early for me to be, please can you help me get to Bulma?Or Vegeta_ :?: feeling the panic though the bond that they shared all 6 of the adult cubs.

:: _Goku-dama'da we will be there soon, is melody alright? we are getting dressed and then IT-ing it over and then to moms_ ::

Trunks's voice was calming to everyone in the Family bond

:: _Trunks to be honest I don't know what's wrong i don't know why she's trying to come so early the only thing I can think of is that she needs the energy of her sire... And he doesn't know, he hasn't remembered that we are bonded. At least I am bonded to them.._ ::

Rolling out of bed Goku made it to a kneeling position both hands now resting on his lower belly trying to establish the parent bond with the cub in his womb "please little one don't come yet I can't lose you"

All the cubs showed up in his room startling him six sets of hands came to rest on him feeling the shift of energy and space he knew that they were doing...

Landing outside capsule corp Goku didn't move he knew he couldn't Gohan was in front of him holding him up and filtering energy through them, Goten was behind him with calming hands trying to sooth his distraught cub of a sister inside its Dama'da the other demis created a protective barrier around them.

Vegeta stopped mid kata feeling all the cubs gather around Kakarot energy reading quiet panicked and scared, glaring turning off the gravity Room, he noticed all the cubs were with Kakarot meaning something was really wrong with him, one of the few days he doesn't go to see him and this happens.

Vegeta knew he was being crazy and over protective of the two of them he couldn't understand why, but he had a buzzing feeling in the back of his mind whenever he thought about it, he also knew his jealousy was poisonous, he was angry that someone claimed the younger male before he could. He had seen the claim bite but from the fact that Kakarot didn't push him away when he went to touch him meant that he had not returned the bite(hopefully) which means it's only half complete and the sire either abandoned them or still has not remembered..

Flying to where he felt them he instantly was irritated, seeing kakarot on his knees in pain was so off, so wrong that it bothered him greatly.

Stopping next to his daughter he gently touched her shoulder, she somehow knew he was there.

"What's going on princess?

"Papa!" She exclaimed happily but was still frowning...

"Goku-dama'da is going into early labor he's panicking because he doesn't think he could live through another miscarriage"

He knew shock was written on his face he didn't try to hide it

"What? Where is his mate? Why are they not taking care of him and what do you mean another?"

"Papa" bra paused then looked into her father's eyes letting him see she wasn't lying "no one but Goku dama'da knows who he is and he refuses to tell us anything other then he's happy has a family and doesn't remember being with him, something about a mating fail safe."

Gohan looked up" Vegeta-sama, can you take my place I am almost out of energy and the cub is reacting well to you being near "

Goten slowly let his hand fall from his father's back as he felt Vegeta take Gohan's place

"Oh thank all holy Torra the contractions stopped... It looks like maybe you were just to ki weak"

Everyone put it together who this kids Father was without a doubt who the cubs sire was. Vegeta didn't seem to be connecting the dots. Which made all the cubs smile or laugh

Clearing her throat Pan spoke up "I think all non busy dominates should go hunting and us three should make us a den... We are not going to sleep without him near and sense the cub is reacting so well maybe papa will sleep in the den with us?"

Bra stood still staring at her father as he kneeled with his legs on either side of Goku. Goku had leaned forward enough that his forehead was pressed into Vegeta's neck taking slow controlled breaths, every beta in the group knew what that was about it was scenting. while one of vegeta hands were in Goku's hair and the prince started purring trying to calm the distressed Beta down and slowly wrapped his tail around the other's wrist

"I think you're right pan, my love"slowly walking away she could hear Goku apologizing over and over again..

Vegeta sat in stunned silence as Kakarot leaned forward letting his head fall onto his neck and shoulder he could feel tears burning his skin as they seeped through his clothing the trust he was showing with the cub in his womb, near the Prince was astounding, every time the younger man did it, it made him feel even more protective than the last time.

He could feel the other man trembling in fear or maybe something else he wasn't sure all he knew is that Kakarot needed him for some reason so did his cub... And they both were exhausted and he wasn't going to let them down.

Speaking softly he kept up his purr he knew the older cubs were up to something having to do with food.. "Why won't you tell the sire?" Vegeta asked genuinely confused and curious.

Something he wasn't expecting to happen did, Goku tried to pull away from him Vegeta could literally taste his fear it was so strong and his tail curled instinctively away from the Prince. Vegeta didn't let the younger saiyan pull away he held I'm close and purred even louder while rubbing his back he slowly pulled the younger saiyan into his lap and started rocking him like he would one of the cubs. Feeling Kakarot slowly relax Vegeta decided to give him a show of trust unfurling his own tail from the younger's wrist he laid it across the sobbing mans hands which were wrapped protectively over his unborn cub.

Starting Goku tensed and he felt warm fur touch his hands looking down through blurry eyes

"v-v-Vegeta? Why?" why! wont he remember ? he said he loved me he called me his Da'nih!" squeezing his eyes shut Goku let out a shuddering breath hi Ki was flickering gold then red and blue.

"Karro you need to calm down this can't be good for the cub" the worry leaked though his voice he knows and doesn't care who hears it, it's not weak to care Kakarot taught him that.

Hugging the sobbing man to him even more.

"I'm sure he has a very good reason for not remembering that you are his Da'nih, saiyan or human they are lucky to have you."

The younger Alphas-Trunks, Meri, and Bra went to hunt for some bear, boar and bison as well as getting some fish and other sea foods.

Bra scanned the area the she kept watch for other predators that might sneak up when they were hunting, most left them alone since the could feel that the young saiyans were top of the food chain but every now and then a young male of some species thought that they were better and for that thought in life they lost there's.

Meri Trunks was the first to speak to his siblings(he counted trunks as a twin not the same person)"so.. Are we going to acknowledge that we have a sibling on the way? Or are we going to keep pretending that Goku is not bonded to our father?

" I've known for years that he was in love with father and that's the only alpha he'd submit to… apparently he fell hard for papa when he was pregnant with pan and Vegeta took care of him." Trunks caught a deer and snapped its neck while tossing it to the pile they have started.

Bra laughed " it started be for that, Papa fell for Dama when you were born and Bulma wasn't taking care of you properly and you were losing too much weight and she didn't tell him she had you."frowning Bra opened a capsule and started shoving their catches in the giant fridges to keep them till they made it back to the Betas/omegas. " Goku fed you, you know? He didn't know he was pregnant at the time with Goten and unknowingly risked his cub to start feeding you. From what I gathered papa stayed with Goku Dama till you were old enough to eat and then Bulma wanted you boys back at capsule corp"

"What I don't understand is why Father hasn't remembered that he is Goku's mate."Furrowing his brow meri ran a hand through his long lavender-blue hair " do you think it's because father doesn't think he is good enough for Dama'da?."

The three stood still the shock of what was spoken made sense but at the same time they didn't know how to help they wanted the men they seen already as fathers to be happy and together. Maybe they will find the answers back at CC.

Gohan, Goten and Pan still stood guard for their fathers watching one comfort the other and trying to communicate without drawing attention to themselves.

"Goten?" Gohan spoke even and calm as to not get the attention of the stressed alpha " I don't think making a Den here would be a good idea, being around Bluma is sound for medical needs but she is also not for the anything else we may need, I think we need to go somewhere else and maybe Damas house, our house? Will be a better deal?' hesitant on his suggestion he didn't know how it would be taken and then having to convince the others to go with it was a whole other bag of shit he didn't know if he wanted to deal with.

Snorting unlady like Pan started to walk towards her Dama and papa" Papa Vegeta, we would like to relocate to the Den now, are you okay with that?" watching the grouchy man with a dark past she never wanted to know anything about she could see the way he loved her Dama it was never a verbally spoken thing except apparently it was at some point because Vegeta obviously called Goku Da'nih and from what she understood that was the highest praise a mate can give to the other it's earth equivalent is most beloved but that pales in comparison.

Vegeta looked up into the dark Gray/black-blue eyes of the young women he considered his daughter, he remembered how small she was when she came into the world wailing for all it was worth and Kakarot had been so depressed the entirety of the pregnancy because of who the father was… Vegeta still needed to find out and erase the bastard from the afterlife but Pan his little warrior was sweet, kind and all too much like her Dama'da.

Gathering his secret love closer to his chest Vegeta shifted his weight around and stood,nodding his head he knew they planned something for them, a safe Den with all the cubs.


	5. Chapter 5

Tarble was agitated annoyed flustered his skin crawled, buzzed, itched and he was aware of how hyper aggressive he was being even on small thing of no importance. He was tired of being on the shit little planet he was on where they judged him for how much he ate and his tail, he loved his tail it was unacceptable to put him down for it. And he as a Prince dammit! He treats everyone as equals so he didn't understand why they treated him like a token pet.

Going through the katas that Goku showed him when he visited last was amazing he realised that they were meant for someone as…. Height challenged as him he recognized a few moves as those of his brothers. Sighing Tarble stopped moving and stared off into space he missed Earth and the saiyans who lived there.

Pacing the length of his common room his choice would end up with this planet going into war are at the moment he couldn't give two shits if that happened he was tempted to blow the place up, don't get him wrong he has no desire to but he was capable he may not have had to serve under freeza and thanks to his older brother saying that there was no saiyans left in the universe he was and has been very safe for most of his life. He knows most saiyans have learned to call themselves by olden name before they transferred(he means conquered) planets…

Suddenly stopping that's it he had made his decision he didn't want to be away from his only living family and sure as hell didn't wanna be away from the kids of his brother and his blue haired mate.

Maybe while he was on the little blue and green planet he could find someone he could be mates with, that would just be the best, most creatures lived on a Alpha beta and omega system but for saiyans omegas and betas were the same they were Carriers bearers breeders life givers and greatly respected and held in high regards even by the king.

Now there was two different types of alphas one was your basic everyday alpha and then there was Prime Alphas they were territorial and aggressive when someone or something they thought of as theirs was was threatened by an outside force which is why the royal family was chosen to be, they seen the whole Clan of people as theirs and theirs to protect.

When Tarble remembered meeting Goku for the first time he could have sworn that he was a Prime Alpha with as aggressive as he was to any threat to his kids only to learn that he was a carrier and the strongest in the universe to boot!

Pacing tarble stopped again mid step he had finally made his decision he wanted to be with his brother and others like him he wanted to be around those who wouldn't judge me for being a "soft alpha" and he could maybe find a mate and have cubs!

Cubs, he loved them most of his kin had soft spots for them even if they were hard and cold on the outside children for some reason broke past that. Tarble remembered when he went to visit the first time he caught his brother in such a compromising position and it wasn't even a sexual one!

/

 _Tarble was walking to where he could feel his brothers Ki and hoped he wouldn't be mad about him showing up unannounced._

 _Coming around the line of trees he could see a small house with 4 little boys running around playing seeing their tails shocked him but what floored him was his brother his big scary brother that killed and was a high rank member of frieza's army had what looked like to cubs lying on his chest while he was swaying in a hammock purring and cooing at them._

/

Smiling at the memory Tarble continued Packing his bag he loaded everything he could think of into the capsule he was given at his last visit and sent out a beacon note back to the Earth raised saiyan saying he would be to earth in a few weeks.

Goku laid in his? Bed he could hear breathing steady and even next to him and he knew who it was, he didn't have to try very hard to figure it out and even though Vegeta didn't remember him as his mate he was still caring for him like he did with Goten and Pan, Goku remembers when he went into labor with Goten the utter awe and pride that showed when the Prince looked at him he craved it each time, people of Earth often mistaken Vegeta for being Cold and unemotional, that's not it at all, Goku understood and still does that Vegeta Has PTSD pretty bad and had a hard time showing emotions because they were used against him by the bastard Freeza

Vegeta has always been the one Goku had wanted from the first moment he met the Dark Prince he felt safe only to have it shattered when he didn't feel the same for him. It broke him in many ways he still hasn't healed from. It was how he was taken advantage of so many times by Alpha males, they somehow can see his need to be needed and protected to no longer be the one in charge and to not have to be the Dominant one for once to have someone care for him the way he cares for them.

Shifting around on the bed he could feel Vegeta's tail around his belly slowly making sweeping motions to keep the cub calm so he could sleep.. All of Goku's cubs loved Vegeta doing so in and out of the womb. He loves his Prince the man was such a good father even to the cubs that would never be biologically his, he knew Vegeta loved them because they were his.

Leaning over Goku kissed the older man on the lips lightly as to not wake him Laying his head down on his still sleeping mate." I hope you remember me soon…. I'm not sure I can live or love again without you." closing his eyes Goku slowly fell back to sleep.

Vegeta stilled and kept his breathing even and calm like he was still sleeping, he felt Kakorrr move around and stare at him for a time then he moved some more and then he could feel the heat and warmth from the other, feeling something near his face he tried so hard to keep things even and normal.

Vegeta froze in shock and soft lips touched his like he had dreamed of so many times since he met the younger saiyan years ago, he wanted to respond so badly to pull him close and kiss him till he wanted no other, but he wasn't his to do so.

Feeling Kakarot pull away he ached, like he would die, the wild man laid on him like he was a pillow and he was so sure he wasn't supposed to hear what was spoken, he was also pretty sure that Karrro didn't know he was speaking out loud. But it made his heart swell and tears leak from his eyes,HE was karros mate, this cub was his! And he couldn't remember he was blocked by his own mind! The pain was the most unbearable thing he had ever felt, he didn't understand why, why couldn't he remember, his love for karro was so strong he was karros and had been even when the cubs were not his.

Vegeta needed to get himself under control or he would risk waking kakarot or worse scaring him…. He didn't understand why he couldn't or wouldn't remember.

Feeling himself shake a little he knew he needed to leave and burn off some anger and frustration, the cub was wiggling so much he knew he had failed to keep his temper under .

Hearing the door open he was instantly on alert growling at the intruders

"Papa?" The soft voice filtered throughout the room" papa?"

"Yes Princess?" he replied to his blue eyed blue haired daughter. Smiling at the bitter thought she was so much like her mother in looks, it never bothered him but he knew his children were bothered that they didn't look more like a typical saiyan.

"You need to go… you are angry, me and the other alphas are waiting for you. The others are going to be in here soon but they don't want to overstep, you are being quite protective… almost like a mate."

Sighing Vegeta knew that is little girl was trying to push him into remembering.

" I know bra, I know." slowly moving out from under his Da'nih he decided he wanted to go blow up some island with the a wicked smile pulling at his face he left the room calling to the Cubs to Follow him.


End file.
